


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: From the preview for 2.14 Friendly Fire





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

They are sitting in their diner and having breakfast. Vic is smiling at Lucas and just glad that they are not cooped up in her apartment. Just a month ago she was happy with just being in her bedroom with him but now she wants more. She chuckles as she thinks back at the last time they were there and Lucas wanted more and she distracted him with wanting to make out in her car but so much has changed between them since that night.

Vic knew that this thing with Lucas was more than just sex. She had feelings for him and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him out in the open without any secrets and he wanted the same. When he suggested that they shouldn’t be a secret anymore she thought he was kidding but then she realized that he really meant it, that he really wanted to be out in the open with her and she couldn’t be happier.

“You said we violated policy. So, do we have any options without one of us or both losing our jobs?” Vic wonders.

“There is only one option I can think of but it’s too crazy.” he tells her and she furrows her forehead.

“Try me!” she replies.

“Marriage.” he suggests and Vic starts choking on her food.

“What?”

“I know, it’s too much too soon. Don’t worry.” he says and she remembers when she said those exact same words to Travis a couple of month ago when he asked her if she wanted to get married.

“So, you wanna marry me so you can date me?” she wonders and he chuckles.

“No, of course not.” he replies and Vic feels relieved and disappointed at the same time. “I want to marry you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Vic’s breath hitches and her eyes are starting to water. “I want to marry you because I have never been happier than when I’m with you. I want to marry you because you bring out a side in me that I thought was long gone. I want to marry you because with you I can be myself and because you understand me. I want to marry you because you are the most passionate, caring and most beautiful person, inside and out, that I know. I want to marry you because I can’t imagine my life without you in it anymore. I want to marry you because I’m madly in love with you and want us to grow old together and maybe have a family someday. I want to marry you because you are IT for me.”

By the time he is done, Vic is crying because of his beautiful words. She didn’t expect that. He is holding her hand and is smiling at her and she knows that she should say something but the words just won’t come out. He just told her he loved her and Vic’s heart is about to burst with happiness.

“I know this may scare you. I have been married before and ruined both of them and the last thing I want is to ruin things with you. So, don’t feel like you need to say it back or give me an answer. I can wait. I will wait for you for however long it takes for you to be ready because I know you are worth the wait.” he smiles at her, brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it.

Vic blushes and smiles back at him. 

“Thank you, Lucas.”

“For what?”

“For being understanding and not pressuring me. It’s a big step.” he just nods before letting go of her hand and finishing up his breakfast.

They leave the diner a moment later, heading towards his car. Vic can’t stop thinking about everything he just said to her and all the reasons why he wants to marry her and she realizes that she feels exactly the same way. She meant it when she said that life is too short and she knows what she wants and she knows that she wants to be with him forever.

“What if I don’t need time?” she suddenly stops walking in the middle of the parking lot and Lucas stops as well and looks at her confused. “What if I don’t want to wait?” she asks.

“What are you saying?” he sounds so hopeful and Vic’s heart skips a beat.

“What if I’m ready now?” she asks and he gives her the biggest smile she has ever seen. 

He takes a step forward and wraps his arms around her and just beams at her.

“I have never felt this way about anyone. I love coming home to you and waking up next to you and I hate having to hide our relationship. I want the world to know because you make me so happy and you get me and my crazy and you still love me.” he chuckles and nods. “I love that I can just be myself with you. I don’t want to be with anyone else. I just want you. I love you.” there are tears in his eyes but he is grinning at her and then he is leaning in and kissing her and Vic is kissing him back. This kiss feels different to her. She can feel the love in it and the promise of a future together and her heart is about to burst.

“Ask me!” she commands after they pull away and he puts his hand into his pocket and takes out a little red velvet box. Vic’s eyes go wide. She didn’t expect him to have a ring.

“I asked Jennifer to find it for me. This was our grandmothers ring. My grandparents were married for 43 years.” Vic smiles at him.

Lucas goes down on one knee in front of her in the middle of the parking lot. There are several people there watching but Vic only sees Lucas.

“I knew you were the one from the moment you yelled at me and told me how to do my job.” they both chuckle. “You were so infuriating but at the same time I was just so intrigued and then when you apologized to me for the second time you yelled at me, never for the first time, I just knew. You have bewitched me, body and soul.” he stops talking and smiles.

“Did you just really quote Pride and Prejudice? You know how much I love that movie.” she says and snickers and he nods.

“Victoria Hughes, there is no one else I rather spend the rest of my life with. I want to build a life with you and grow old with you.” 

“You definitely will be growing old sooner than me.” she jokes and he chuckles and shakes his head.

“You are impossible to propose to.” she laughs and can hear the people around them laugh too. “As I was saying. I want us to be together forever. So, Victoria Hughes, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” he finally opens the box and Vic gasps. It’s a beautiful ring that she can only describe as “made for her”.

“Yes, Lucas Ripley. I will marry you.” she replies as he slides the ring onto her finger and stands up to kiss his fiancee. They can hear the people around them clapping and cheering but none of that matters as he lifts her off the ground and twirls her and they just kiss and laugh.

When he puts her back down a moment later, he is beaming at her with so much love in his eyes that it takes Vic’s breath away.

“I love you so much, Victoria.” he tells her.

“I love you, too, Lucas.” she gives him a sweet kiss and warm smile before snuggling into him and just holding him. He wraps his arms around her and they stay like that for a while.

“Let’s go get married. Now!” she mumbles into his chest before pulling away slightly to look at him. “You know I can’t be the First Lady of the Fire Department if my man is no longer the Chief.” she says making him laugh.

They get into his car and he looks at her with that smile and those clear blue eyes that make her forget her own name.

“You ready for this?” he asks and she just nods as she looks at the ring on her finger and then grabs her phone to call Travis and Sullivan to meet them at City Hall.

She is ready to start a new chapter of her life with the man that she loves.


End file.
